Guardian Angel
by MeteorXShowerXx
Summary: A boy named Alex is sent to bring a girl named Ronnie to a secret angency, what he doesn't know is that he will fall in love with her.


Ronnie cried by herself in her room surrounded by a childish dream. Her tearing eyes followed over to the recently opened yearbook where his picture was printed smiling back to her. She shut the yearbook and turned back to the window which opened her up to the world outside. Rain blurred her vision from the scenes that were acted outside her window. She looked down and brought her white Hollister jacket closer to her body for heat. The picture was a picture of a boy, Dylan, he was her boyfriend, but he had an affair with another girl and broke her heart, she decided to cut it off yesterday and ever since; people have bullied her and pushed her into lockers. She lived on the beach in Stone Harbor, New Jersey. Outside on a lifeguard stand, sat a boy named Alexander, people never knew where he came from, and he just appeared out of nowhere. No one ever called him Alexander, they call him Alex. He never went to school, but he was starting the next day. He decided to take a walk, he walked by a window that held Ronnie's depressed figure. He looked up at her as she looked away. He kept starring with his black eyes when he remembered her name. Ronnie Russo. The one thing I will tell you is that he was given a card from a secret service; it had Ronnie's face on it and her name. He was told to bring her to them. When she turned around he saw her tearful green eyes cry. It reminded him of the weather. Ronnie didn't see him till she looked down and saw him starring right at her. The feel of fear washed over her as she stood up and ran to her bed. Alex realized she left and continued his way home. Ronnie felt fearful towards him was because of his eyes; they memorized her to believe in him and to follow him, she didn't like that. She could tell that he wasn't a person she should follow and to believe. Yet something inside her told her that he could be trusted and that she should. Alex kept wondering why she was crying and why did she run. Tomorrow he would find out, before he left his hometown they told him that she was going to be in all of his classes. Also his locker was next to her locker. He had a feeling that to get her to believe him was to get her to fall in love with her. That was the biggest danger. Alex and Ronnie fell asleep thinking about each other.

Alex woke throwing on a blue DC shirt and black skinny jeans. He grabbed a pair of black converse and his black Phillies hat after he brushed his hair. He grabbed a banana on his way out with his Aeropastle sweatshirt. His black backpack hung over his shoulder as he headed towards the High School. Ronnie woke and dressed in black skinny jeans and a purple shirt that faded into black. She brushed her hair and left it down. She threw on her black Uggs and her backpack over her shoulder. She ran out eating Cookies n' Cream pop-tart. When she arrived she was shoved into a bunch of lockers, she ignored the pain as she heard the mumble of rumors saying that there was a new kid. She just decided not to deal with them and headed to her locker. When Alex got to his locker he smiled when he first saw her, she had her soft dirty blonde hair flow down a little above her breast. Before he reached his locker she was shoved into her locker as it was slammed shut. He began speed walking to his and heard her say help. This was his chance.

"What is your combination?" Alex asked firmly as he held onto the lock.

"16-5-42," She spoke in pain from being in the small locker. Alex spun it out and opened it as she fell out, he held out his hand and pulled her up. When she was up he didn't let go he only gazed into her worried eyes. Ronnie gasped as she realized who it was and let go.

"Why did you gasp?" Alex asked her confused; she turned around and remembered his black eyes and saw the hurt in them. She looked down feeling bad and decided to tell him.

"Well, I just broke up with this guy because he cheated on me and so people have teased me since, and I guess I don't want to ruin your rep here after your first day," Ronnie smiled warmly at him as his eyes grew happy.

"Oh he is a jerk, who would want to lose a naturally beautiful girl like you? I'm Alex," He complimented her as she blushed.

"Ronnie, and thanks," She blushed again and turned towards her locker. Alex scanned her body from shoe to the piece of her hair that stood up. He could imagine himself wrapping his muscular arms around her average sized waist.


End file.
